Field
The described technology generally relates to electronics, and more specifically, to precharging a load.
Description of the Related Art
An amplifier that is intended to drive a switched capacitive load such as the input capacitor of a sigma-delta type of analog-to-digital convertor (ADC) or a successive approximation register (SAR) type of ADC should have accuracy in output voltage over the full range of input voltage and output voltage while preserving bandwidth large enough to deliver the output voltage in the allocated sampling period. To aid in achieving a relatively low input offset voltage, certain amplifiers can use autozeroing and/or chopping schemes, and often a ping-pong scheme or an auxiliary amplifier is used to perform precharging the capacitive load while the main amplifier is being autozeroed.